


Greed Effect [серия артов]

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: GreedFall (Video Game), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Альтернативная реальность GreedFall во вселенной Mass Effect, где En on míl frichtimen — упавший на Тир-Фради жнец.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Спецквест [SCP], Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Greed Effect [серия артов]

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-794 – Кораблекрушение в пустыне.](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-794)  
> Полный размер откроется при клике на изображение.

[](https://ibb.co/Xkqg62t)

[](https://ibb.co/1zJcpX3)


End file.
